Give Me a Dollar
by Lao Tse
Summary: This is my take on what will happen in 3x08 when Rachel tries to get Sam to comeback to New Directions. *SPOILERS* 3x08, this is based around what you saw in the promo and some other things that I have read. Once again it contains *SPOILERS* for 3x08.
1. Chapter 1

This was supposed to be a short story about 5000 words as max, and a one shot but it will be two or three parts with about 10 000 words in total.

I will be posting the other two parts during the weekend.

This story will contain spoilers for the upcoming episode (3x08), I started to write this or plan it out when I saw the promo.

So this will be my take on who Rachel gets Sam back and of course some nice Samchel moments in the two other parts.

**Give Me a Dollar**

As soon as she had realized that she was actually not going to be able to compete at Sectionals this coming week, she had decided that she needed to help New Directions to her best abilities to make sure that they were going to win.

And to Rachel that meant one thing, they would need to find someone with a nice voice and that could sing and most important knew what New Directions was all about, that meant that she would need to find Sam Evans, even if they had moved to Tennessee again, she would offer up the room that her fathers used for their guests if that meant that Sam Evans was coming back to them.

Sam did have a nice voice, and when you thought about it, he had a sexy appeal that they would need now that both Brittany and Santana had left them to join the Trouble Tones.

Rachel had started out to look for Sam using Facebook, that hadn't gone that well, she had manage to find him but the information that was posted there didn't help but with some help from Jacob Ben Israel, she didn't want to think about what she had done Rachel had managed to get the information that might be enough, it appeared that Sam Evans was working extra at a bar that was called the Stallion, all she had to do know was to see what this was all about and when she had scooped that out she would just convince Finn that they needed to get Sam back, and of course that Finn was the one to blame about this fact to begin with.

And when Sam was moved in to her house with her fathers that was kind of absent she would be able to make sure that everything went as she wanted and as she knew that Sam wanted all she had to do was to figure out a way to dump the extra weight that she had been carrying around for a longer time then should have, she needed to dump Finn.

/

Rachel parked her car outside the bar, Stallion, she walked up to the door, when she noticed that most of the people that was attending this bar was middle aged women, or at least in their thirties, and from what Rachel could tell there was a bachelorette party or two also, this did not look good. This was not the place that a High School senior should be working.

Rachel walked inside, she was surprised when they didn't ask to see her ID, and she had a false one made, having Noah as a friend was a good thing when it came to this.

The brunette looked around and that was when she saw him.

Sam Evans was standing on the stage, dressed in just a pair of read shorts. Her eyes traveled all of his body, and she was once again starting to question herself why she had stayed with Finn for so long, the boy, Finn, was an idiot, and didn't really know what was right from what was wrong, and Sam was a nice boy, and he looked good, so he looked so good.

And Rachel was tiered of always putting all the boys in her life before her, that was the reason for her being suspended, she had once again put her friends needs before her own and now she might lose the chance to get into NYADA because of what she did, and besides that she wasn't the reason that Kurt didn't have enough of extracurricular activities and she wasn't the reason that Finn couldn't get a scholarship playing football, and yet she had given a part of herself to him that she would never get back, these are just a couple of the things that she had done for the boys in her life, it had to end.

And it was going to end right now, well as soon as she had Sam back at McKinley that was the time when she could put her plan in motion.

Rachel knew that she had been right. This was not the place where Sam should be working. There was just one thing that she could do right now, she was about to turn around and leave the bar, she would never call it a strip club, that was not what she wanted to tell Finn that Sam was working because she would need Finn to help her convince Sam that it was the right thing to do, to come back to New Directions and to live with her.

As Rachel was about to leave this building her eyes locked with Sam, and she saw the look on his face, his whole face broke out in a smile as he saw her, Rachel raised one of her hands and she waved at him, and when he did the same thing, that was the first time she had felt like she was living her own life in a long time.

Rachel continued to walk to the door, when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she closed her eyes, took a deep breath before she turned around, and this was the first time that she was looking into Sam's green eyes since she had told her that he was moving.

Rachel threw her arms around him and pulled the bare chested boy in for a hug, and she couldn't help but to try and inhale his smell, he smelled like a combination of sweat and soap.

"Rach," Sam said as he was the one to break the hug, but he still had his arms around her waist, they were now just looking at each other, "why are you here?"

"I came to get you back," Rachel said and looked at him, "but I don't think that this is the place to talk about this."

"I'm not coming back," Sam said and looked at her; he saw that there were tears welling up in her eyes, "I don't have anything to comeback too."

"What if I told you that there was something for you to comeback to," Rachel said, and she did what she could to hold her tears back.

"What would that be?" Sam asked and looked at her, and she knew what he was asking her.

"I'll make sure that you have something to comeback to," Rachel said and she moved her hands to his and held on to them, she tried to interlock their fingers, but Sam moved his hands away from her.

"You are still with him," Sam said and looked at her, "I won't comeback until you break it off with him."

"Sam," Rachel pleaded as she looked at him, "I will break up with Finn but Sectionals is at this weekend and I can't do that before that he will leave and we won't have enough members."

"I can't," Sam said and he moved away from Rachel, her hands were falling from his as he walked backwards but his eyes were still locked at her, "I love you, but I can't comeback as long as you are with Finn."

"We need you Sam," Rachel said and looked at him, "I won't be on that stage, they need you, and I need you there." Rachel looked at him, she was pleading with him, "I need you there to hold me together as they compete."

Sam heard everything that Rachel told him, and it broke his heart looking at Rachel, this down, he had never seen her like this during the time that he had known her, the closes he had seen her like this was a year ago when she found out about Finn and Santana, and that should have been the end of their so call relationship, Finn shouldn't have done what he did at Nationals.

/

Rachel was in her room, she knew what she needed to do to make sure that Sam was coming back to them, and to her, he had told her that he wasn't going to be number two behind Finn Hudson ever again, Sam had told her earlier that he would gladly take a step back and let her have her time in New York chasing her dreams he would do his best to follow her as soon as she left or later when he had the money to do so.

Sam Evans had told her that he was going to break up with her if he was her boyfriend if he noticed that he was holding her back from what she was destined to do and he had told her that Finn would never do anything like that.

Sam had heard all the stories about Terri Schuester, Mr. Schue's ex-wife from different people, and they had all told him that she was crazy, and Sam had opened his mouth this summer and looked at Rachel straight in the eyes and told her, that she would ended up like a mix of Terri Schuester, April Rhodes and maybe even Mr. Schue and a splash of Holly Holiday if she stayed behind in Lima with Finn, she would resent him for the rest of her life and she would be asking herself, what if, not one question of what if, her whole life would be a series of what ifs'.

All of this thinking on her part, and all of the things that Sam had told her made her even surer that it was one thing that she needed to do, she was going to bring Sam back to McKinley and in the process get herself a better boyfriend.

/

A couple of days later, she had managed to get Finn to agree to her idea, now that she knew where Sam was, she just needed Finn at the bar with her, so that Sam saw that she actually went through with what she was going to do.

Rachel glanced to her left, she saw Finn sitting in his car, driving the two of to the club where Sam was working, the boy had no idea what was waiting for him and Rachel knew that Sam was just as clueless.

"You can park here," Rachel said as she saw that the club was coming up ahead, "we can walk from here."

"Okay," Finn said and he pulled up at the nearest parking space, "So what is this anyway."

"You guys need Sam back," Rachel said as she got out from the car, "and you are here to help me convince him to come back." Rachel sighed when she looked at Finn.

"But can't you do that yourself."

"I already tried," she said and looked at her current boyfriend, "but I think that it will be more effective if it came from you, you know that Sam looks up to you." Stroking Finn's ego, that is the way to get him to do things that you want him to do, he can't see when someone is being sarcastic or just messing with him if it's not something that he feels bad about.

"you are right," Finn said and he leaned down to kiss her but Rachel started to walk to the door that would let them inside the Stallion, Finn looked after her with a confused look on his face, which when you think about it is how he always looks.

Rachel was the first one to spot Sam once again on the stage, and the first thing she heard from Finn.

"I don't think that is something that I will ever forget," was what he said when Sam pulled of his pants and the two of them saw Sam standing on that stage with a couple of other dancers, in his red shorts, and they weren't that long.

Rachel snapped her head in Finn direction and held out her hand, "Give me a dollar," Finn just looked at her, like she was crazy.

"What? Why?" Finn asked as his eyes left Sam and he looked at Rachel.

"You are best friends with Noah, he must have told you how a club like this works," Rachel sighed, and he her eyes were trained on Sam, she wasn't going to let him out of sight, "You told me that I was a prude but I know how it works when you go to a strip club so give my dollar, well when you are at it give all of your singles."

Finn started to hand all of his one dollar bills to Rachel; he didn't question what it was that she was up to.

"Thank you," Rachel said as she grabbed his dollars and she made her way over so that she was closer to the stage.

When she stood as close as she could without being on stage she managed to get Sam attention and the blonde haired boy leaned down and Rachel looked at him almost pleadingly.

"I want a lap dance," Rachel said and she held all the singles and there was also some other bills in there just to make sure that she had enough to cover it all, Sam nodded his head.

The two of them started to leave so that Rachel would get her lap dance, she took a hold of Sam's hand, "wait I just need to do something first." She looked in the direction that Finn was standing.

"I'm coming with you," Sam said and looked at her, "I'm not leaving you alone with him right now." Sam had guessed as soon as he looked Rachel in the eyes what she was going to do.

"Sam!" Finn said and looked at the blonde boy who looked at the tall football player, and once again he questioned himself what it was that every girl he like saw in him.

"Finn," Sam greeted as polite as he could as he looked at his former friend, Sam knew everything that Finn had done, and everything that had made Finn mad and angry at his girlfriends for doing to him he had done to them and the same went when it came to things that friends had done to him, he had done to his own friends, Finn was an ass, there was nothing that would change that.

There were stories that Sam had heard that Finn never learned from the mistakes he had done, and of course he was never punished for the things he did, everyone dotted with him, and no one dared to cross the quarterback.

"So here is the thing," Finn said and smiled his 'famous' half smile, that everyone always feel for, all Sam wanted was to punch the living daylight of him right now, "you are a great team player and we really need those right now." Sam looked at Finn he couldn't believe what was coming out from the boy's mouth, he couldn't be serious about this, "and we haven't replaced you."

"Look," Sam said and he took a couple of steps closer to Finn, "I told Rachel that I wouldn't come back, because there is nothing for me to come back to."

"Sam," Rachel said in a gentle voice and looked at him, "there is something for you to come back too," as soon as Sam heard the tone in Rachel's voice he knew that he would have something to come back to, if he just said yes.

"Yeah totally," Finn said and looked at him, "Quinn is single, and you can get back together with her and I am sure that Mercedes will take you back too."

"Finn," Rachel said and looked at her boyfriend, "we should talk and we will let Sam get back to work." Sam knew what was going to happen.

"I'll be over there," Sam said and pointed to a door that probably led to some changing room or something like that, "so you know where to find me later."

"You want to talk to me," Finn said and looked at Rachel, she wasn't sure on how she was going to deal with this she knew that she needed to make sure that Finn knew that she meant what she said and that it was the best for them.

"Yes," Rachel said and looked at him, "I know what Sam meant when he said that there wasn't anything for him to come back to, and what he wants to come back to."

"Okay," Finn said and looked at her, "So just fix it."

"That is what I am doing," Rachel said and looked at Finn, "We are over."

"What?" Finn said and he looked around, trying to see if he had heard wrong, he looked at Rachel, but he saw the look on her face, "But you said that we were it, that I was your forever."

"People say a lot of things that they don't mean." Finn took a hold of Rachel's arm, and he started to pull her away, Rachel was starting to yell, she tried to get her arm away from him, people around them started to look at them.

"Finn, let go of my arm," Rachel yelled at him, but he didn't let her go, "You are hurting me." Finn didn't hear what Rachel was telling him he was focused on one thing.

"Hey!" Rachel saw one of the bounce walking up and he put his hand on Finn's shoulder, the tall football player let go of Rachel's arm as he looked at the bouncer, the bouncer held on to Finn, "you okay?" Rachel nodded his head, and there was a second bouncer coming up to them, and the first one pulled Finn out, and he snapped a photo of Finn and made some notes that was going to go along with the photo when it was printed and posted on the wall.

"Do you know where Sam is?" Rachel asked and she cradled the arm that Finn had held on to and pulled as she looked up at bouncer that was waiting with her.

"Sam?" a booming voice asked and looked at Rachel.

"Um," Rachel said as she was trying to remember what Sam called himself, "he's blonde, fit, young."

"You are describing almost everyone that is up on the stage."

"I think he called himself White Chocolate," Rachel said and looked at the bouncer, her eyes were filled with tears, "he said that he was going to be there," Rachel explained and pointed to the door that Sam he entered earlier, "maybe you can try and find him for me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, I hope that you enjoyed the first part of this story it will have three parts, and the third and last part will be posted tomorrow. I just wanted to say thank you for your feedback on the first part and I hope that you will like this part as well. Please let me know what you think. The same spoilers as the first part of the story is in play here.

**Give Me a Dollar**

Sam walked out with Rachel by his side after he had found out what had happened to her after she had broken up with Finn, he blamed himself when he watch her sitting next to him in the car that he had borrowed from his parents, she was holding some ice to her arm.

"I'm sorry," Sam said, he reached for her hand but she looked at him shaking her head.

"You don't have to say sorry if someone has to apologies it's Finn," Rachel said and she closed her eyes and she leaned back against the seat. She had just broken up with her boyfriend, and boy that had been acting like an ass lately, and when she really thought about it he had acted like that longer than she had realized.

"It feels like it's my fault that you are hurt."

"Look," Rachel said and she sat up a bit straighter and looked at Sam, when they had stopped outside a small family house, "if you want to make sure that I am okay, come back to McKinley with me."

"I can't leave my family or ask them to move again," Sam said and looked at Rachel, "even if I want to come with you so bad, and you broke up with Finn for me."

"If you could live with me," Rachel said and looked him in the eyes, "would you come back then?"

Sam placed his hand over Rachel's cheek and the brunette leaned her head face against his hand, she turned her head a little and placed a small kiss on the inside of his hand.

"If I could I would," Sam said and he leaned over the console in the middle of the car, he leaned his head against Rachel's forehead, their noses were touching, lips were close to each other, the air they were breathing out mixed with the other ones, the flow of air graced the other ones lips.

Rachel licked her lips, and she leaned closer, and closer, and there it was, their lips met in a kiss at first was it tender, not thing much, lips touching, small pecks, and the peck grew longer and longer. Sam moved his hand from Rachel's cheek to the back of her head, and he deepened the kiss and Rachel did the Sam.

Sam had never believed that he would actually have the chance to kiss Rachel, like this not in a million years.

The two of them walked in to the Evans house, together, Sam had his arm resting around Rachel's waist, and she had her head leaning against his side as they walked.

"Let me do the talking," Sam told her before he opened the door, he smiled at her. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips, "and I will make sure that we will be spending the rest of your senior year together." Rachel nodded her head and they linked their fingers together and walked inside.

Sam called for his parents and the four of them met up in the kitchen, Sam and Rachel sat at one side of the table and Sam's parents sat on the other side of the table, the room had been quite for a few minutes, but to Rachel it felt like it had been much longer.

"We didn't know that you were together," Mary said and looked at Sam, and then over at Rachel, "But it's nice to see you again."

Rachel smiled at Sam's mother, she had always liked his mother, "It's nice to meet up with Sam again and to see you two again," Rachel sent a small smile in Sam's father's direction too, "I kind of wished that I would have had the time to say hello to both Stevie and Stacey too."

"I'm sure that you will have the chance to do so tomorrow," Mary said and the Evans woman had a smile on her face, "but shouldn't you been in school tomorrow?"

"About that," Sam and looked at both of his parents, "it seems like some things have changed when I haven't been there."

"rachel?" Dwight asked and looked at Rachel, and as soon Sam heard his father saying rachel's name he knew that this wasn't going to go as smooth as he himself had hoped but he knew that Rachel would managed to explain this to both of his parents in a good way.

"It started off when Kurt and I decided on that we were going to attend NYADA in New York and we both realized that we might not have the talent that is needed," Rachel explained and looked at Sam parents and both of the looked at Rachel, "so we decided that we were going to put on West Side Story as this year's school musical, and I expected to get the lead as Maria."

"And she did," Sam added, he had done some stalking on rachel's Facebook profile even if he didn't leave any evidence that he had done just that.

"I did, but along the way my birthmother came to McKinley to teach," Rachel said, "and another Glee Club started up and some of the members of New Direction left, Mercedes was first after she didn't want to share the lead as Maria in the musical and then Santana and Brittany left too."

"But what has this to do with what have changed on the school?" Dwight asked and looked at the girl.

"I almost there," Rachel said and smiled at him, "Kurt and Brittany was running for School President and I was too before I decided to end my candecy to support Kurt instead, anyway, everything seemed great until the day of the election and Kurt knew that he was going to lose and he said something about stuffing the ballots with votes on him."

"Rachel," Sam said and he placed a hand over Rachel's and looked at her, "You don't have to tell them everything, just the ending that is what they need to know, you have kind of told them everything that happened so far at McKinley."

"Oh, right," Rachel said and she sent Sam a smile, "In short, we don't have enough members to compete at sectionals, I'm suspended for tempering with the votes."

Both Mary and Dwight blinked a couple of times when they heard what Rachel was telling them.

"And Figgins benched me from competing," Rachel said and she looked down, she couldn't face Sam's parents, "and we kind of need Sam there with us."

"What you are telling us," Dwight said and looked at Rachel, "Is that you want Sam to come back to the school because you don't have enough people to compete with?"

Rachel nodded her head and looked at Mr. Evans, "Sam, can our secret weapon."

"Sam?" his mother asked and looked at him.

"I would love to get a chance to spend time with my friends for out senior year," Sam said and looked at his mother, he knew that if he could get her to agree he would soon be back at McKinley and that meant that he would be able to actually spend time with Rachel.

"Where are you going to live?"

"he can live with me," Rachel said and looked at both of Sam's parents, "we have an extra room and I am sure that my dads will be okay with Sam living with them, they weren't that present anyway, right now they were away at a trip.

"Rachel," Mary Evans said and looked at her, "not that we appreciated what you are telling us but Sam living with you I am not sure that is the best idea."

"Why?" Sam was the one to ask the question and looked at his mother, "It's not like I'm sleeping with her." He wanted to add a yet so badly but he knew what Finn had told him last year and he was going to wait until Rachel was ready to take that step.

"Samuel Evans," Rachel said and her head had snapped in his direction as soon as the last part of his sentence had left his mouth, "you don't talk to your mother that way, and tell her that you are sorry."

Sam saw the look on Rachel's face and he knew that she was serious, "I'm sorry mum, but I don't see the big deal," Sam said and looked at his mother and then over at his father, "we will be in different rooms and Rachel is just a friend," right now was added in his head, he just had to kiss her a couple of more times before he asked her to be his girlfriend, and that meant tomorrow because he was going to kiss her some more tonight because Sam was going to make sure that Rachel Berry wouldn't go back to Lima tonight.

"Sam," Mary said and looked at him, Sam looked down, he had heard that tone of voice a couple of times before and it was never a good thing to come out from his mother's mouth when she used that tone, "we both saw you on the steps outside and you shouldn't be making out in a car that is parked outside your own house when your parents are home and they need to take the garbage out and passes the car that you are in."

Both Sam and Rachel looked at each other, both knowing that the color on their faces were changing and getting redder by the second.

"Not that we don't understand that you are in love," Mary said and looked at them, "but there are a lot more than kissing and making out that can happen when you are left alone in a house and your hormones are running free."

"We kind of need Sam," Rachel said and she looked at them, "so if I can promise that nothing like that will happen."

"Rachel, we like you a lot," Dwight said and looked at her, "but we both," he said and made a motion between himself and Mary, "have been your age and we know what is going through your bodies right now."

"We should talk about this tomorrow, it's getting late," Mary said as she looked at Sam and Rachel, "Sam, you have to grab some extra blankets and pillows so that you can sleep on the couch. Rachel is taking your bed."

/

Sam had grabbed the extra blankets and pillows that his mother had told him to grabbed, and he had given Rachel a t-shirt that she could sleep in. He liked the fact that his mother hadn't been specific about what couch that he was going to use, he had put the pillows and blankets on the couch in his room.

Rachel walked inside Sam's room, he was just dressed in his t-shirt and she walked over to the bed, and she was about to climbed in to the bed and under the covers when she saw Sam standing at the couch just dressed in a pair of shorts trying to make the couch as comfortable as he possibly could.

"Sam?" Rachel asked and Sam turned around and once again, Rachel got the chance to see Sam, close up, and he was fit, he had small blondish line of hair leading down from his navel down his stomach reaching the waistband of his shorts.

Sam smiled at her when he saw the look at Rachel's face, "What did you want," he walked up to her and he sat down at the foot of the bed when Rachel was sitting at the head of the bed with her back resting against the wall behind her.

"The bed is big enough for the both of us," Rachel said and she bit her lip and looked at him, "You don't have to sleep on the couch."

"I should sleep there, we don't want to have my parents a reason to say no tomorrow," Sam said and he moved of the bed and Rachel got down under the covers, Sam sat down next to her at the head of the bed.

"But I just want you to hold me," Rachel said and she laid on the side and looked at him, Sam slid down so that he was laying over the covers on his side, he placed a hand on Rachel's cheek before he leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips.

"I lay her and hold you until you fall asleep," Sam said and Rachel smiled at him, and Sam slid down under the covers and he moved closer to Rachel, he placed an arm around her and pulled her closer, he was holding her close to his body, he relaxed, he placed a small kiss on the exposed skin on Rachel's shoulder. S

He noticed that Rachel let out a breath and her breathing was slowly getting more and more even and it wasn't long until she was asleep, Sam felt how his eyes were getting heavier and heavier and he was about to fall asleep, he tried his best to get out from the bed but when he did, Rachel started to stir and she placed and arm around his body and pulled herself closer to him, and she snuggled her head closer against his chest, and Sam knew that he wouldn't be able to move away from where he was.

Sam let sleep come and claim him, he didn't care if his parents found him in bed with Rachel, they hadn't done anything that they shouldn't, and he got the chance to share a night with Rachel just holding her close just as she had asked him to do.

/

Sam was the first one to wake up of the two teenagers that laid together in bed, and the first thing he saw was Rachel's brown hair flowing down her cheeks covering her face, her head was resting against his chest, his arms held her body in place and her arms were around him. This was the most rested that Sam had felt in a long time.

He moved a piece of her hair away from her face and as he did, he saw the bruise that had formed on her arm after what happened to her with Finn last night, that was what it took for Sam to make the decision that he was going back to McKinley no matter what his parents told him. Rachel needed someone there that was looking out for her now that she had broken up with Finn.

Sam placed a kiss on the side of her head, "Babe, wake up," Sam noticed that Rachel was slowly starting to wake up again; she blinked a couple of times before she closed her eyes again.

"It's too bright," Sam smiled when he heard Rachel.

"You have to wake up," Sam said, "we don't want my parents to find us like this, then they will know that I slept in this bed," Rachel turned her head and she buried it the crook between Sam's head and shoulder.

Sam placed his arms around her waist and pulled Rachel up, so that she was laying on top of him, he looked her in her brown eyes, "I know that you don't want to let my parents find us like this," Rachel nodded her head and she looked at him, she saw a smile on his face, and small glimmer in his eyes. Sam turned them around and he was hovering above her, he looked down in to her eyes, Rachel had let out a small squeal when he had spun them around. Sam leaned down and kissed.

He slowly traced his tongue against Rachel's lips, not forcing her to do something that she wasn't comfortable to do, Rachel let out a small sigh of content to what Sam was doing and that was the chance that he needed, and the took it and he sneaked his tongue inside her mouth, Rachel did the same, the kiss deepened, tongues dancing together and exploring new parts of the other person.

Sam changed his arms, so that all of his weight laid on his arms, it didn't take that long before he moved one of his hands to rachel's back and he slowly sneaked it under the shirt, and ran it along her back, and he moved it so that he was moving his hand along the side of her body, his hand were getting closer and closer to Rachel's breast, Sam noticed that Rachel tensed up a little, he understood what it was all about, he stopped his hand for a second and placed it down on her waist.

Sam moved his lips from her mouth and placed open mouth kisses down her neck, nipping and biting her lightly. Sam noticed how Rachel's grip on his back were getting harder, and he felt how her nails dug into his back, he smiled into the kisses that he was placing along her neck down to her collarbone. Rachel let out a moan, and Sam pressed his body closer her, one of his hands were now moving up her thigh under her shirt again, Rachel was arching her back up and pressed her pelvis against his hips, he felt that he was getting harder.

And there it was, the one thing that he had been waiting for to happen, a knock on the door, he hadn't thought that it would be so soon, he had hoped that he would get some more time to make out a bit more with Rachel before they were brought back to the reality where they didn't know when they were going to see each other again if he didn't come back to McKinley.

"Sam!" Sam let out a sigh when he heard his name, he rolled of Rachel so that he was laying next to her, he ran his hands through his hair, he glanced over at Rachel, she didn't look too bad, the door opened and Sam noticed that his mother was standing in the door way, and he saw a blonde head peeking out beside her.

"Stacey," Sam said and understood that it was his sister that were there with his mother, "You can come in and say hey to Rachel if you want." Stacey came running inside his room and she jumped on the bed, she landed between the two teenagers.

"Rachel," Stacey said and she crawled under the covers to snuggle up with Rachel.

"Stacey, I hope that you have been nice to your brother," Rachel said and held the young girl closer, the girl nodded her head.

"The best," Stacey turned to Sam, and he nodded her head.

"That is good," Rachel said, Mary looked inside the room, and both Sam and Rachel saw the look on her face, "I think that your mother would like to talk to me and Sam but we can talk later."

"We had a talk last night after you two had gone to bed," Mary said and she sat down at the desk chair, she looked at the two teenagers that still laid in the bed, "and from what we understand," She looked at them, she had a small smile on her face, she could tell what was going on between them, and she knew that they were young but both of them were mature enough to be able to deal with the consequence if they did something that would put them in trouble, "You will leave with Rachel even if we don't agree with it."

"Yeah," Sam said and he glanced down on Rachel's arm, he hadn't thought that the bruise would be this big.

"So there for we are going to let you stay with Rachel for the rest of the semester and the next one as long as you come and visit when we ask you to and that you bring Rachel with you."

"Thank you," Rachel said and sent a smile in Mary's direction.

"We will be talking to your fathers about this of course but Sam can come with you," Mary said and smiled at the two teenagers, both Sam and Rachel looked at each other with big smiles on their lips.

Sam couldn't help himself he placed his arms around Rachel and he pulled her closer and he didn't care that his mother was in the room, he placed a big kiss on Rachel's lips.

"And I am leaving you but the door stays open and don't wait to long to come down for breakfast."


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the last part of this story and I hope that you have enjoyed the story so far. I have enjoyed writing it and I hope that has come across and will do the same in this chapter. This chapter will contain some **M** rated or close to **M** rated material, it is in the end of the chapter so you can decide yourself if you want to read it or not.

Anyway I would love to know what you think of this story and the chapter of course and as I said before this is my take on episode **3x08** or parts of it. I have another story that I am writing on for the moment, it's nothing like this one put it's still a Sam/Rachel story, _Radios in Heaven _so feel free to check that one out too, but only if you want to.

**Give Me a Dollar**

Yesterday had been spent with Sam's family before they left for Lima again. Rachel knew that there were going to be some rumors starting as soon as Sam was back at McKinley, the question was how they were going to deal with it.

Rachel was the first one to wake up, she felt the warmth from a body next to her, Sam had slept in her bed again, well they had shared a bed again, and she smiled when she saw that he was still sleeping.

She placed small kissed down his neck, she started to nip along the collarbone, and she let one of her hands travel over his naked chest. Rachel kissed down his chest, her hands found the hem of the shorts that Sam was wearing, she noticed a bulge down in the shorts, one of her hands graced over his erection, and she started to play with the hem of his shorts.

Sam had noticed when he was starting to wake up that Rachel's head wasn't resting on his chest as it had done earlier, there was something that was toying with his shorts, and he knew that it was Rachel, and he was going to see how far she would go before she stopped. Sam licked his lips as he saw Rachel's head moved further down his body. He closed his eyes and let out a breath, as he did, he notice that Rachel stopped with what she was doing.

"So you are awake," Rachel said and Sam saw that she was looking up at him.

"It's kind of hard to stay asleep when you were doing what you just did," Sam said and he reached for her hands and he pulled her up, "and I…" he said and he placed a kiss on her lips, "wanted to do that."

"I can agree with that," Rachel said and she rested her head against his chest, "how are we going to do this?"

"Well," Sam said and placed his arms around her waist, "I would say that we are doing this thing pretty good."

"You dork," Rachel said and she sat up, she held the sheet against her body and looked at him.

"but I am your dork," Sam replied and he looked up at her, before he sat up, letting part of the sheet fall down so that it was just covering his legs, "but I know what you mean. Are you allowed to be at McKinley or do I have to face Finn alone?"

"I can drive you to school but that is what I can do," Rachel told him as their eyes were connected, "so you have to face them yourself."

"Then I will amaze them with my amazing dance skills and…" Sam said and put one of his arms around Rachel's neck and pulled her down as he fell down back on the bed, Rachel's nose was pressed against his own, "I will make sure that we win so that you can show of at regionals and of course Nationals that you are what New Directions always needs to win and not a tie."

Rachel nodded and she connected her lips with his, she mumbled against them, "and now you have to get ready for school."

"You'll drive me and pick up me later?" Sam asked as he got up from the bed, he ran a hand through his hair as he sat on the edge of the bed, Rachel ran her fingers over his bare back.

"Of course," Rachel said and she moved closer to him, she placed her arms around his shoulders and she locked her hands together over his chest, she leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek, "you take a shower and I'll make us some breakfast."

/

Sam had gotten everything fixed at Figgins office all he had to do now was to start to attend his classes but he had been told by the principal that he wouldn't be able to do so until earliest tomorrow, and the blonde boy shook his head, and he walked over to the choir room and he found a guitar that he started to mess around with, he couldn't help but to smile to himself, he had missed this, just playing his guitar and singing whatever came to mind.

Right now he was really happy that Rachel hadn't given up on him.

"Sam?" the blonde boy looked up and he was surprised when he saw Mr. Schuster standing in the room looking at him, behind him, Sam saw a woman, that looked a lot like Rachel would do when she got older, or that was what Sam guessed.

"Mr. Schue," Sam said and looked at the teacher, "and I'm sorry I don't know who you are." He said as he looked at the woman.

"Shelby Corcoran," the woman said and looked at Sam.

"So you are Rachel's mum."

"Sam, what are you doing here?" Will asked and looked at Sam.

"Rachel said that you were short on members so here I am," Sam said and placed the guitar leaning against the wall, and he crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the two adults.

"So you all moved back?" Mr. Schue asked and looked at Sam.

"I moved back my parents and siblings haven't," Sam said and looked at them, Will turned to Shelby.

"We will talk later," Will said and he turned to the older woman, before he turned to Sam, "so where are you staying?"

"I'm living with Rachel," Sam explain, and that was the whole explanation that he gave the teacher before other Gleeks were starting to enter the room, the first one to notice him was Puck, who's smile got really big.

"What the hell are you doing here?" the mohawked football player asked, and Sam saw the hair that laid on top if his head, it looked like a dead animal.

"You should lose the animal you have on you head," Sam said and he had moved so that he stood by the piano watching as more and more of the members were walking in, he remembered that Rachel had told him that they had lost a few to the new group and that there were a couple of new kids that had joined, he recognized Blaine, but that was it.

Sam was about to sit down when he felt someone grab his shoulder and turn him around, and as the person had turned him around he stood as close to face to face as he could to Finn, this was something that Sam had hoped that they would have been able to sort out somewhere else.

Sam stumbled a couple of steps backwards as he felt Finn's arms against his shoulders as the taller boy pushed him.

"Hey!" Sam yelled as he had gotten his balance back and he looked at Finn.

"You should leave," Finn said and glared at the blonde, the rest of the room looked at them; no one really knew what was going on, the one thing that they could remember it would have been Sam that should have had that reaction to Finn after what he had done to Sam last year.

"I am here because you need me," Sam said and he tried to sit down on a chair but Finn walked in his way.

"It's your fault," Finn said and he walked closer to Sam, Sam took a deep breath and exhaled as he looked at Finn, "You are the reason that she broke up with me."

"I didn't do anything," Sam said and looked at Finn, "You yourself are the reason for your break up with Rachel."

The whole room looked at each other, no one knew that Finn and Rachel had broken up, they chalked it up to the fact that Rachel wasn't in school, but they had noticed that Finn had been a little more ass like for the last couple of days.

"Of course not," Finn said and Sam could tell that the boy tried to be sarcastic but it didn't succeed, "she breaks up with me as soon as she finds out where you were, and she dumps me when you tell her that you have nothing to comeback to."

"What is this?" Puck asked and he walked up to them, and he tried to pull Finn back, and hold him back to stop him from doing something stupid, "a pissing contest, you can fix this after school and somewhere else."

"I don't know what his problem is," Sam said and walked to the other side and sat down, "I told Rachel that I didn't have anything to comeback to," he left out what he had really meant by it, he knew what it meant, and it seemed like Finn had figured it out and Rachel knew what it meant, he could let them believe what they wanted, "I just needed a place to stay at and Rachel offered me to stay with her."

"After she dumped me," Finn said and glared at Sam.

"Look," Sam said and turned so that he was looking at Finn, "This is not about me, and not about Rachel and definitively not about you."

"Finn," Schuester said and looked at the boy, "Sam has a point and we need to start with this Sectionals number we have less than a week until competition."

Sam shook his head, Rachel had been right, the still waited until the last second to start with their numbers for competitions and when he thought about it Rachel had been right when she had told him that he wouldn't have any trouble with the performance that they were going to give at Sectionals.

/

Sam was waiting for Rachel at the parking lot, he had called her when Glee was over, he hadn't wanted her to wait for him and get in trouble for being on school grounds during school hours.

He smiled when he saw the silver colored Prius rolling in on the parking lot, he walked up the car, he sat down on the passenger side and he leaned over and turned Rachel's head and gave her a kiss. The look on her face was price less.

"I have wanted to do that all day," Sam said and he held one of his hands against her cheek and leaned in again and pecked her lips, "and it seems like I can't get enough of it."

"Sam," Rachel breathed out as her forehead rested against his, "I think we should stop with this here."

"yeah," Sam said and he moved his hand to the back of her head, "just one more," Sam said before he pulled Rachel's head against his own, their lips meet in a kiss again, Sam took the chance when Rachel let out a small whimper to deepen the kiss but he never got the chance to really kiss her, there were someone out there banging against the windshield, Sam broke the kiss and he was Puck standing there smiling, giving him thumbs up.

"Sorry," Sam whispered against Rachel's lips, as he slowly sat back in his seat, "I think it would be for the best if we head back to your house." Rachel nodded her head, she started the car and she left the parking lot, both Sam and Rachel was happy about the fact that it hadn't been Finn that had seen them.

Rachel had told Sam and she had reminded herself that they should be keeping a low profile until after sectionals.

/

The performances at Sectionals had been great; Rachel had been a little surprised that they had won, without it being a draw with the Trouble Tones. And Sam had been great, she watched him the whole time, and one thing was sure, he could carry a suit, and not everyone could, and he looked amazing in it.

Rachel met up with Sam at the parking lot, she smiled when she saw that he stood leaning against her car, he had gotten out of the suit that he had been wearing for the competition.

"So there is some kind of celebration at Breadstix," Sam said and he smiled at Rachel as she rested her arms around his neck, as he pulled her in for a hug.

"Do you want to go?" Rachel asked, as she looked in to his green eyes, she licked her lips and waited for Sam to reply.

"I want to spend time with you," Sam said and linked his hands together as his arms rested around her waist, "and I don't think that some of them would like to see what I want to do to you." Rachel looked at him; she waited for him to continue on with what he was telling her.

"And?" Rachel asked when Sam wouldn't tell her more.

"We won't be going to Breadstix," Sam said and he pressed his lips against hers, and he felt how Rachel smiled in to the kiss, and he let his hands sneak down and he placed them on her butt as he pulled her closer.

"I like that," Rachel said and she rested her head against his chest.

"We better leave before they see us," Sam and fished up the key from Rachel's bag and unlocked the car, he opened the door for her and helped her in.

/

The couple laid together on Rachel's bed, she was snuggled up against Sam, Sam held one of his arms around her shoulders, as her head rested against his chest, Sam pressed a kiss on top of her head, there was a movie playing in the background. Rachel had her eyes closed as she listened to Sam's steady heartbeat; she was tracing small patterns on his thigh with her fingers before she turned her head and looked up at him.

"Was this what you had planned?" Rachel asked as she tried to read what was going on in Sam's head, his eyes were closed but he had a small smile on his face.

"Not really," Sam said and he opened his eyes and leaned down and kissed her cheek, "But I like just laying here with you too."

Rachel sat up on the bed before she straddle Sam over his hips, she leaned down, her hands were resting against the bed besides his shoulders as she hovered over him, her lips were centimeters away from Sam's a she whispered in a low voice, "was this more what you had in mind?" Sam swallowed as he moved one of his hands and placed it behind Rachel's head and pulled her lips down against his own and captured them in a kiss.

Sam moved his hands down Rachel's back and he let them rest against her hips, and he felt how Rachel's was grinding down against his groin. Sam changed his grip around Rachel's waist before he flipped them over, so that he could rest against his arms as he hovered over Rachel, he broke the kiss, smiling at her, he placed his leg in between Rachel's and pressed against her center as he let her grind against his still jeans clad leg.

Rachel hooked one of her hands around Sam's neck and she ran her fingers of the other hand through Sam's hair as she pulled him closer for a kiss. Sam pressed his leg once again Rachel's center, and the girl let out a small whimper and Sam took the opportunity that showed itself and deepened the kiss.

He ran his left hand up against the side of Rachel's skin under her shirt. Rachel' started to pull on the hem of his shirt so that she would be able to get rid of if Sam sat up and he pulled of his shirt and threw it to the side, he didn't notice where it landed, Rachel followed him, and she smiled when he looked Rachel in the eyes, he placed both of his hands on the hem of her shirt, and waited for her to let him continue on with what he was about to do, Sam saw a small nod from Rachel, he pulled her shirt up and dropped it by the bed, he placed a kiss on her lips before started to slowly trace kisses down her neck and he slowly laid them down on the bed, one of his hands found the clasp to the bra and he unhooked it with a swift motion.

Sam placed kisses along her shoulders as he moved the bra straps out of the way before he removed the bra. Rachel back arched up as Sam continued with his light feather like kisses on the naked skin that now had been exposed. Rachel dug her finger nails into Sam's back, as she continued to press her own hips against the boys, she let him grind against her, she let out a moan as one of Sam's hands found one of her breasts and his mouth found the other, he took the nipple between his teeth and he nipped on it before he ran his tongue around it.

"Sa-am," Rachel let out as she pressed her hips against his, and her back arched back even more, Sam smiled when he heard Rachel.

The brunette moved her hands and she started to try and undo the belt that Sam had on his pants before she could undo the button and unzip his jeans, Sam ran one of his hands up Rachel's thigh and his hand stopped at the waistband of the skirt that Rachel had been wearing, he looked up to see if she was okay what was about to happen, when he saw the look in her eyes, Sam placed butterfly kisses down her neck, as he slowly pulled down both her skirt and underwear, he kicked of his jeans.

Rachel placed her fingers on the hem of Sam's boxers the two teenagers kept their eyes locked as Rachel pulled down his boxers, they were completely naked in front of each other for the first time ever, and Rachel closed her eyes as she looked away.

Sam moved closer to her, he placed his arms around her before he slowly kissed her again, and he breathed out, "You are beautiful," Rachel turned her head to the side, she knew that this was how it should have been, she closed her eyes and pressed her hands against Sam's back before she placed her mouth against his shoulder and bit down a little, not hard enough to draw blood but it would probably leave a small mark.

Sam used one of his hands to find the wallet that he had placed on the bedside table; he looked at Rachel, "are you sure?" he asked one finally time before he grabbed the wallet.

"Yes," Rachel said and she kissed down his neck, as Sam did his best to find what he was looking for in his wallet. He found the small square that he had been looking for, he took it out and used his mouth to rip on of the corners of before he took the condom out from is wrapper and he dropped it on the floor before he reached down and pulled the condom on.

/

Sam woke up first of them the next morning, his arms was around Rachel who was laying almost on top of him, he had a smile on his face as he remembered what had happened last night and late in to the night.

He placed a kiss on the top of her head before he replaced his own body with a couple of pillows and he let the sheet rest against his legs to cover him up as he looked around for something that he could wear, he saw a pair of shorts that he grabbed he pulled them on, and he sneaked out of the bed but before leaving the room, he placed a kiss on Rachel's cheek and he saw how she snuggled closer to the pillows.

Sam walked as quite as he could down to the kitchen and he started to look around for what he would need to make Rachel a nice breakfast before she woke up. Sam noticed the radio that sat on the counter in the kitchen, he turned it on, and the volume was pretty low he didn't want to wake Rachel before he was done with what he was cooking for her.

After a couple of songs a song that he knew came on and he used the spatula that he was holding as a mick and he danced around, he heard someone giggle and her turned around in the middle of the step that he was doing, and that was when he saw Rachel standing in the kitchen door, looking at him, just dressed in one of his flannel shirts, smiling at him, Sam placed the spatula that he had been holding on the counter before he walked up and placed his arms on her shoulders looking down and in to her eyes.

"What are you doing up?" he asked and leaned down and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"The bed got lonely," Rachel said and she leaned in to his body, "and I didn't want to miss that nice dance."

"You don't regret anything?" Sam asked and placed a hand under her chin as he tilted her head up, and she shook her head as she looked in to his green eyes, "good," Sam said as he leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss.

"You don't regret it either right?" Rachel asked and Sam held a hand against her cheek and Rachel was leaning in to his touch.

"Never," Sam said holding her with his other arm, "I kind of love you." Rachel whole face brighten up as she looked at him, she bit her lip and looked at him, licking her lips before capturing his lips in a sweet kiss.

"Good, cause I kind of love you too," Rachel said as she held her arms around him.

_**Fin!**_


End file.
